Requiem of the past
by jedoZhidin
Summary: A great evil from the past has been unleased. Can hero's from the past, present and future stop it.


Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Sailor moon. I do however own all original characters I create. If you wish to use them simply ask.

A/N: This is my first Fan fiction ever. As a result I really need you guys to give me your opinions that are the only way I improve. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to tell me.

* * *

Ch.1 Reawakening

It felt like an eternity, this cursed existence. He was alone drifting in the darkness. He knew that this wasn't the afterlife, for he was not granted the sweet release of death. No, instead he had been banished to the void. He knew not when he had originally arrived, for time had no meaning in this place. It was entirely possible that not even a second had passed in the world outside, or possible that more than a century had gone by. The fate decided for him, in punishment of his 'treason' was to drift alone in the dark for all eternity.

But his fate was to change, for out of the darkness came a voice. He knew it was not his own, so he quickly came to the conclusion that he had finally snapped. Well at least he wouldn't be alone now, even if the voice was imaginary. If only he had enough power left to escape, but the queen had been thorough when she sealed him away. He left his own thoughts as the voice continued.

"I suppose you don't think I am real." The voice said, or rather hissed. It emitted a strangled sound that he supposed was laughter. "My dear Lord Thanatos, I assure you I am quite real, and I am here to assist you. We are brothers-in-arms for we serve the same lord." The voice paused as a look of comprehension crossed Thanatos's face. "Yes, you have not been forsaken by our god, Chaos. If you desire your freedom from this god forsaken place, I will grant, for a slight favor of course.

"I'll give anything; just get me out of the place." Thanatos called out, his voice high pitched and cracking from desperation. Thanatos truly meant anything, so long as he was freed from this state of perpetual hell. "Please tell me what I have to do, to gain my freedom"

There was more of the strangled hissing as the voice laughed. "Don't worry Lord Thanatos; it will not be anything you'll regret. In fact I assure you, that you shall indeed enjoy your task. The royal family of the white moon, along with it's entourage as been causing our master quite a headache. Your task is quite simple. You will rebuild your armies and annihilate those of the white moon, those who were once your people. Not only will our master have that many fewer enemies, but you will gain both your freedom and your revenge. Does it sound like a good deal?" The voice stops awaiting Thanatos's reply.

Thanatos chuckled not even waiting to think over the deal. "It would be my pleasure to wipe out that pathetic bloodline. I will hunt down every single member of the white moon, and before they die, make them wish for death. I, as an 'honorable' man, will grant that wish. All accept the, queen of course. She shall receive the punishment I did. Is that acceptable for my release?"

"That is more than acceptable my lord." The voice hissed as it quickly thought it over. "I'd brace myself if I were you." No sooner had he spoken the words than an intense burning sensation shot through Thanatos's body. A hellish red light appeared from cracks forming in the darkness, like as if it a mirror was slowly shattering. There was a blinding light as the darkness shattered. Thanatos fell to the floor as whatever had supported him disappeared. The pain faded as his vision slowly returned.

Before his vision had a chance to return, he realized that he feel the cold stone beneath him with the palms of his hands. Shivers coursed through his body as he relished the texture. He never thought that he would ever feel stone again, or anything else for that matter. He leapt up laughing joyously as he felt the strength of his body returning. When his vision had returned he slowly look about him, drinking in the sights.

Behind him he could see the remnants of where he had been imprisoned. A shattered altar made purely of silver crystal. Shattered pieces of every shape and sized littered the floor around it, and again he though of a broken mirror. He noticed lunar symbols along the walls. They originally had been used to transfer energy into his prison powering it. However time had corroded most of the symbols, much of it was completely destroyed.

"Welcome back, my dear Lord Thanatos. I have much to tell you. A great many things have occurred in your absence," hissed a robed figure that suddenly materialized in front of Thanatos. He easily recognized the voice as the one that had freed him. "But first I think we should change your clothes. They are quite heavily damaged, after all. He held out his palm which emitted a low green glow. His body was surrounded in the glow and when it cleared his tattered robe had been replaced with an extravagant purple robe. "Come this way my lord, this way."

* * *

In her bed, Usagi slept peacefully. She was unaware of the soft silver glow that began to emanate from her henshin brooch. It bathed the room in its gentle light. The light coalesced into a single point. It expanded into a humanoid form. It took on more detail until a specter light woman appeared. She seemed to be in her early twenties, a woman of great beauty. Her silver hair was held up into two odangos then fell gracefully to the ground in two pigtails. The golden crescent mark on her forehead contrasted sharply against her ivory skin. She was clothed in a white gown, a crescent mark brooch at her breast. She opened her blue eyes as she gazed lovingly down at the sleeping Usagi. "Sleep peacefully my daughter; I fear you will soon be thrust into a new fight." The specter of Queen Serenity looked away regretfully and slowly faded away. "But I shall bring you help; only with his help will there be any hope." As the queen disappeared the room was thrust once again into darkness.

Usagi awoke with a start sitting up in her bed. Luna, who had been sleeping on her chest, was flung to the other side of the bed. Usagi breathed in deeply her eyes wide with confusion. She looked around her room and began to calm when she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Is anything the matter Usagi?" Luna asked softly, seeing the look of confusion on her mistress's face.

"No, everything is fine. I just felt a presence in the room, but I suppose I imagined it." Usagi said leaning back into bed. "Let's get back to sleep Luna."


End file.
